This invention relates to differential constructions and, more specifically, to thrust washer constructions in differentials.
Thrust washers are commonly interposed between the housing or casing of a differential and the side gears and/or pinions contained therein. The typical thrust washer utilized in prior art constructions has a generally circular exterior shape provided with one or more notches or holes in the periphery thereof for receiving pins which extend through bores in the housing to an exact distance slightly less than the washer thickness and which restrain the washer against rotation relative to the housing.
This approach, while providing a differential which is satisfactory in use, poses a number of difficulties from the manufacturing standpoint. Firstly, where a manufacturer is providing differentials of different sizes, it is necessary to provide tooling and thrust washers of different sizes, one for each size of differential. Secondly, the drilling of the bores for receiving the restraining pins in the housing is time-consuming and expensive.